Forgiveness
by wanderlust823
Summary: the search for honor, peace, love, and revenge, but most of all, self forgiveness. Argen recreates the samurai with Egan, Takas son, to avenge who died on that feild that bloody day. only this time, he has something else up his sleeves...


here it is. much much better than my first story, about howls moving castle i luved this movie...i hope u like my story from it.

i couldnt believe it. it was all over, and i was out of it all. the war, the suffering... Taka walked up, and placed a warm rag over my wounded knee.

"thank you." i muttered, lost in my english thoughts. "oh," i muttered, fixing my mistake. i switched back to the languige native to where i was. "sorry. i have a lot on my mind."

"its alright. i know you've been through a lot." she replied. "this is going to hurt a little." she pressed on my knee. i bit my lip, and groaned, trying to show it didnt hurt as much as it did. it popped into place, and she let go.

"thank you, Taka. it feels much better now." i lied. a timid smile showed across her face.

"dont worry, it will feel better in a day or so. try not to lean on it in the mean time." she said. i smiled. "would you like some tea?" she asked politely.

"no, im fine. i just need some time alone." i replied. she nodded her head, and unfolded her lap to walk out of the room.

i leand against the wall, and squinted my eyes in pain. i rubbed my swelling knee, allowing my eyes to tear.

why did i have to survive? there were so many great men on that feild. great men who had great familys who loved them, and who were so morally right. i was so sinful...i had taka and her family, but they still didnt love me as much as a real father, even if they wouldnt admit it. i suffered from the things i had done, yet i was chosen to live.

i took a deep, refrshing breath. i wished i could forget everything i'd ever done, but nothing could ever cover it up. i set my hand on the hinge of my sword, and took it out. i looked at it up and down. it was a little scratched, but i could still see my reflection in its sharp blade. it could easily slice through a man...i set the tip at my chest.

"Tomare!!" a small boy cried, "yamero yo!" i looked over to Egan, who had dropped his wooden sword to the ground. he was sobbing loudly, a look of horror spread across his face. i slipped my sword away, but my hand couldnt move fast enough, for he jumped onto me and it fell to the ground with a loud clash. "dont leave us, Algren! dont go!!" he shouted in Japanese.

i sat him up, wiping his tears. "you shouldnt cry like that. its a sign of weakness." i said, trying to destract him.

"i cant help it." he said, "i love you, Algren...father." i scoured at this.

"dont call me that." i snapped, "i'm not your father."

"i'm sorry." he muttered. "but i love you, Algren! dont die, please dont." i smiled.

"i wont." i replied, "not today." i stood up and grabbed my sword, placing it in his hands. i rubbed his head. though i gave him my favorite sword, he knew i had other ways to die. every family in the village had their own swords i could use, and there were more than enough rocks to kill me a thousand times over.

"Algren..." he said, "dont kill yourself. if you do, then...then i'll kill myself too."

"i know you wont, Egan." i said, "you havnt seen things bad enough to see any good in death."

"please, for me?" he said sweetly. i turned back around. "i'll do anything to make you stay...i'll learn, i'll work. please..." i thought for a moment. anything...i was just promised anything from a little boy who said he loved me, and called me father. this could be the chance i needed to get the forgiveness from myself. a chance to make peace with my sins.

"i will stay alive; " i said, "as long as you have something to learn from me. we'll start tomorrow. bring all of your friends, and i will teach you what i know." his face lit up. he ran outside, jumping for joy. i smiled. i forgot to tell him...i loved him too. i wished to call him son, but i didnt know if Taka was quite ready for that yet.

i limped off to find Taka. i was ready for that tea now.


End file.
